


Grounder Pounder

by smartassducky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartassducky/pseuds/smartassducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa defends Clarke's honor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounder Pounder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Feel free to critique. You can find me on tumblr: smartassducky

“You summoned for me, Heda?” Octavia said.

Lexa tore herself away from her thoughts and looked from her throne to the warrior who had just entered her tent.

“Octavia,” the commander said, “I wish for you to explain a certain phrase that I have heard the Sky People use.”

“Sha, Heda,” said Octavia quizzically, wondering why the commander chose to ask her about this and not Clarke.

Lexa continued, “The other day, I heard one of your friends refer to Clarke as a “grounder pounder”. What did he mean by this?”

Octavia stood silent, taken aback by hearing the commander use the phrase that the Sky People often used on her. Lexa watched the warrior’s face intently as it showed some flicker of emotion for just a moment before once again becoming hard and unreadable. They had been returning from a hunting trip with some of the guard, Lexa and Clarke, when one of the guys from Arkadia had glanced at Clarke before announcing to someone else that the “grounder pounder” was back. Lexa had questioned Clarke about this, but Clarke had offered no explanation, only that it was a stupid expression and Lexa should just forget it. Lexa had not forgotten about it however, and decided that if Clarke would not tell her then Octavia, having more loyalty to her clan than the Sky People, would. Lexa returned her attention to the still silent Octavia.

“You will tell me.” She told her in a matter-of-fact tone that made it clear that this was not a request.

“They call her that because she is having intercourse with you, Heda.” Said Octavia, looking the young commander directly in her eyes and speaking flatly. She could tell that this answer was not enough, as the commander continued to stare at her silently from her throne. “It’s what they called me when I got together with Lincoln,” Octavia continued, “It’s like derogatory slang. They’re just being stupid.”

Lexa gripped the knife that she had been turning over in her hands so tightly that her knuckles ached in protest. Her emerald eyes grew dark and her expression was grave as she said, “I will not tolerate such disrespect to Clarke kom Skaikru. You are dismissed.”

Octavia turned to leave. She was reaching for the flap to the tent when Lexa called her name.

“Yes, Heda?” She said, turning around to look at the slender brunette.

“You will not tell Clarke of this conversation.” Lexa said.

Octavia nodded in acknowledgement and then turned and exited.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Lexa’s conversation with Octavia. Lexa was riding towards the gates of Arkadia, Indra at her side, talking of their plans for creating a safer route between Arkadia and Polis. Clarke and Octavia trailed behind them on their horses, the rest of the guard bringing up the rear. The group had just entered the gates and dismounted when Lexa heard a voice say, “There’s my favorite grounder pounders!” Filled with a blind rage, Lexa whirled around, pinning John Murphy to the side of the stables with her dagger at his throat.

“You will show respect to Clarke.” She spat out through clenched teeth, eyes burning like a green flame.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled, “Let him go! He’s my friend.”

Lexa turned her gaze to the blonde, her eyes softening as they met those of her love.

“He shall not speak to you that way.” Lexa said harshly, still pinning Murphy to the wood post of the stable, dagger pressed to his throat.

Clarke walked forward and put her hand on Lexa’s wrist, tugging with a firm grip.

“He’s only joking.” She pleaded with Lexa.

After several moments, Lexa finally stepped back, allowing Murphy to leave. She turned around so that she was eye to eye with the Sky Princess, her eyes softer now, but her jaw still clenched in a hard line.

“I know what those words mean Clarke. I will not have our people speak to you in that way. You are Wanheda and you are to be respected.”

Her eyes shifted downward as she began to feel more anger rising to the surface. Clarke stepped forward to close the gap between the two, taking Lexa’s hands in her own, entwining their fingers. She waited before Lexa’s eyes met her own before continuing.

“It’s just a stupid phrase. They don’t mean anything by it. Besides…” The corners of the blonde’s mouth lifted upwards.

“I’m not ashamed of the truth.” She leaned forward, placing her lips gently on Lexa’s before saying “I _am_ a grounder pounder.”


End file.
